For Better or Worst
by idealrain
Summary: When Maggie gets sick, she and Victor face a whole new set of challenges. With Hortons coming out of the woodwork, can Victor find his place in Maggie's life? Will Maggie let him? I don't own Days or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Victor noticed that Maggie leaned on the furniture more as she came to bed. He wondered if he should mention it or not. The look in her eyes answered his question.

"Rough day, sweetheart?" Victor asked, rubbing Maggie's back.

"Mmm-mmm. Could you just keep doing that?" Maggie sighed.

"Of course. Did you remember to take your drugs?"

Maggie glanced up with annoyed look. "Of course, I did. I've been dealing with MG for over twenty years. I remember to take my drugs."

"I was just checking. No need to bite my head off," Victor said, hurt.

"I'm sorry. One of my chefs quit and half the wait staff is sick. And Doug and Julie's 20th is two weeks from Saturday. I'm just stressed," Maggie said.

"I know you're stressed. What can I do to help you?" Victor asked.

"Just keep rubbing. Could you do my hip?"

"Of course. Roll on your side and I'll grab the massage oil," Victor said.

"Can you imagine twenty years of marriage?" Maggie asked as Victor massaged her hip.

"Not in a valid marriage," Victor said.

"That's right. You've never had a valid marriage or one that hasn't been annulled," Maggie laughed.

" At least, I didn't marry the same person three times. How long was your marriage to Mickey?" Victor retorted.

"Adding the three together, I was married to Mickey for-" Maggie paused for a moment, " for 23 years."

"The fact you had to think about it is reassuring, honey," Victor said. "How long do you give us?"

"Well, if we count the past 14 months, I think we could do 15 years," Maggie said, turning her head for a kiss.

"I'll hold you to that, Horton. Without the divorces and remarriages?" Victor gently teased Maggie.

"I was still married to Mickey for longer than any of your committed relationships," Maggie retorted.

"Touche. Do you feel better?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. I just want to relax and go to sleep," Maggie yawned and snuggled closer to Victor. Victor held his fiancée.

"Maggie, you would tell me if you were relapsing, right?" Victor whispered.

He didn't get an answer.

* * *

"Mmmm…." Maggie burrowed under the covers the next morning.

"Hey, don't you have that meeting today with the supplier?" Victor asked, as he came from the shower.

"Mmm-mmm."

"So why aren't you up yet?" Victor nudged Maggie when he sat down next to her.

"I don't feel good," Maggie mumbled.

"Ah." Victor felt panic rising in his chest. "How don't you feel good? Like you caught the bug from work? Or…."

"I don't know if I can stand on my own," Maggie said softly.

Victor looked at Maggie, his own panic mirrored in his lover's eyes.

"O.k. We need to call the doctor, now," Victor said, forcing himself to be calm. Maggie shook her head.

"No, not yet. I probably slept weird," Maggie said.

"Maggie-" Victor wanted to argue but knew better, "Why don't you take nice warm bath? Then we can decide what to do."

"I need to call work," Maggie said.

"O.k. Why don't you do that and I'll run a bath?" Victor said, kissing her head.

"O.k. Just give me five minutes."

"I got you," Victor carried Maggie to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. You have work and shouldn't have to deal with this," Maggie said.

"Hey, I love you. This is just part of life," Victor said, helping Maggie undressed.

"It's just that I don't want to be sick," Maggie said pitifully.

"I know, sweetie. But the sooner we get you to the doctor , the sooner you can go into remission," Victor pointed out.

"Are we assuming that this is a relapse?" Maggie asked.

"I noticed you've been having problems with your hands for a week now," Victor said.

"I'm fine, just tired. It's the party," Maggie said.

"I know. But Julie and Doug would understand if you're sick," Victor started to wash Maggie's back.

"Victor, I'm scared. If this is a relapse, I might not come out of it," Maggie said.

"I love you and I'm not leaving you. Mickey had 23 years with you. I should get at least half of that, o.k.? You owe me more 11 years, Maggie Horton. And I'm going to hold you to that," Victor promised.

"O.k. Why don't you call Dr. Terable and see if I can get in today?" Maggie asked.

"Are you o.k. to be alone?" Victor heistanted.

"Yeah, for a few minutes," Maggie smiled.

"O.k. I'll be right back," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"O.k." Maggie smiled, before the tears came.


	2. Chapter 2

"You haven't checked your Blackberry today," Maggie noted.

"I've been busy," Victor said pointedly, looking around the waiting room.

"It's just unnerving me, I guess," Maggie fidgeted.

"I called Phillip and Brady and said I needed a personal day," Victor said.

"So they don't know…" Maggie said.

"They probably think we're still in bed. No one knows except you, me and this office. I'm letting you run this. For now," Victor said.

"Thank you. I just want to see what we are dealing with before we raise the alarm flags," Maggie said, snuggling close to Victor.

"You know we can fly to Greece tonight," Victor offered.

"Or Las Vegas," Maggie grinned.

"Mmmm, Las Vegas would be interesting…." Victor didn't get to finish his thought before Maggie was called back.

"Your levels are really off, Maggie. Have you been taking the medicine as prescribed?" Dr. Terrable asked.

"Yeah, of course. I know that's important. I don't know why my levels are off," Maggie said.

"Except you've been stressing about work," Victor said.

"That would do it. I want to admit you for a couple days to see if we can figure out the right levels," Dr. Terrable said.

"But Doug and Julie's party…" Maggie protested weakly.

"They will understand. It's not even on their anniversary," Victor said.

"I'll call University Hospital. I want you to go to the hospital now," Dr. Terrable said.

"Can I go home and pack a bag?" Maggie asked.

"Victor can run home for you later. But right now I want you to be admitted," Dr. Terrable said.

"How bad is it?" Maggie asked quietly.

"I think we're dealing with a possible relapse and I want to try to minimize as much as possible," Dr. Terrable said.

Maggie nodded numbly. Victor squeezed her hand.

"O.k. I'll see you at the hospital," Dr. Terrable said.

"You're quiet," Victor said in the car.

"There's not much to say," Maggie replied.

"Maggie, it's not a crisis. It's just something we need to deal with," Victor said.

"It's not your disease, it's mine. I need to deal with it. You get to go home at night," Maggie muttered.

Victor pulled into an empty parking lot. Maggie looked at him, surprised.

"What?"

"I don't get to go home at night. I get to see my fiancée being poke and prod to figure out why she feels lousy. I get to worry about her not calling her daughters, and I'll end up calling them, being the bad guy. I get to deal with the Hortons. So don't even say that. I'm here. I know Mickey wasn't great at the hospital stuff and I'm sorry about that. But I'm here," Victor said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just…" Maggie shrugged.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I know you were looking forward to the party. But this is more important. They will understand, you know that," Victor said, starting the car again.

"I'll call Julie," Maggie said.

* * *

Julie and Jennifer were having coffee at the Brady Pub, when Julie's phone rang.

"Excuse me, Jen, hello? Maggie, darling….what? Oh." Julie's face fell.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, o.k. Is Victor there? Right. Did you call…not yet. Do you want me to call them? O.k. Yeah. Jen's here, too. Do you want me to have her…no. O.k. I have your house key right here and I'll just go do that now. No, don't even worry about the party. I'll see you soon, darling. Bye," Julie hung the phone and sighed.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"We're not panicking. But Maggie has been admitted to the hospital because her med levels were off and she had some problems with her muscles. She wants me to pack some things for her," Julie said.

"O.k. I can go over there now," Jennifer offered.

"Right now, she doesn't want visitors. But what would be a big help is if you could pick up Ciara from school at three," Julie said.

"O.k. I can do that. Has Melissa and Sarah been called yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Maggie will do that," Julie said.

"Are you sure she'll do that?" Jennifer seemed skeptical.

"O.k. probably after Victor bugs her, she'll call," Julie said, admitting what was closer to the truth.

"All you need me to do is pick up Ciara from school?" Jennifer asked.

"For right now. I'll call if I need anything else. Thank you," Julie kissed her cousin and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie let herself into Maggie's and headed towards Maggie's bedroom. She found a suitcase and started to pull out clothes from drawers.

_What is this?_ Julie wondered as her hand found a box. She opened the box and gasped. _Why does Maggie have new wedding bands? _Julie's mind whirled with questions. _Did Uncle Mickey buy them for her? Or is she planning marrying Victor? _On closer inspection, she saw an engraved V and M on the rings. _Did Victor proposed and she refused? Why didn't Maggie say anything? _Her phone rang, starling Julie out of her thoughts.

"Hello? Maggie, yes, I'm at your house. In your bedroom, actually," _Going through your drawers and finding out things about your relationship that you probably don't want me to know,_ "sure, I can look for your owl pajamas. Do you just want pajamas and yoga clothes?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Julie, this might sounds weird but are you o.k.?" Maggie asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm just a little distracted, I guess. But I'll just finish here and come over there," Julie said.

"Oh, could you grab my Kindle and charger? It's on my nightstand."

"Sure. I'll see you soon," Julie said.

"Thanks for doing this. Bye."

"Bye." Julie hung up the phone. _Clothes. You are here to get clothes for your sick friend, not to speculate about her relationship with Victor,_ she told herself sternly. Quickly packing the clothes, Julie headed to the bathroom to grab toiletries and finish packing.

* * *

"Julie sounded so weird on the phone," Maggie said, as Victor helped her settled into bed.

"Julie often sounds weird to me," Victor shrugged.

"No, not that weird. She sounded almost guilty," Maggie said, thinking.

"Honey, she's probably just stressed and distracted like we all are," Victor said, kissing Maggie lightly.

Maggie chuckled. "You don't think she went into the drawer under the bed, do you?"

Victor smiled roguishly as he thought of the drawer's contents.

"If Julie did, I'm sure we would never hear the end of it. Or at least you wouldn't."

"Mmm…you know we haven't talk about if I can't have sex at some point," Maggie said.

"I think we'll figure something out. We've never had problems before and I'm not concern about that right now," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"I...thank you," Maggie whispered as relief washed over her. It was stupid to think of something like sex at a time like this. But Victor somehow could follow her scattered thoughts, for which Maggie was grateful for.

"I'm not going anywhere," Victor promised.

"I should call the girls," Maggie said.

"You should. I'll grab a cup coffee," Victor said.

"You just said you'd never leave me and now you are leaving me for coffee," Maggie laughed.

"I'll be back. Call them," Victor said sternly.

"I will."

Julie walked into the room as Maggie was talking to Melissa on the phone.

"Melissa, I know you want to come home immediately but right now they are just starting the tests. Your sister said the same thing. I'm saying let's wait a few days, o.k.? Victor just left to grab some coffee but he's taking off work. Yes, I did call Doug and Julie. In fact Julie just walked in. I'll talk to you later. Love you, too. Bye," Maggie hung up the phone.

"Hi, sweetie," Julie hugged Maggie.

"Hey," Maggie said tiredly.

"How are you?"

"I'm just tired. The pain hasn't been bad but they started me on the IV which includes some pain medicine. Did you find everything o.k.?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Maggie, this isn't the best time for me to ask this but-" Julie paused, trying to figure out how to ask her questions. "What is your relationship with Victor?"

"We live together and share a bedroom. Why?" Maggie asked.

"Have you…?" Julie started to say and then stop again. Maggie suddenly realized what happened and started to laugh.

"Julie, I love you but even when you try to be tactful, you tend to be a busybody. Victor proposed a couple months ago and I accepted. But I want to give my girls a couple more months to get use to Victor. We're planning getting married in two years," Maggie said.

"I found the rings and I just was surprised. The last time we spoke you were adamant you weren't going to marry Victor and now I found out this information," Julie said.

"Things change. I want to be married again and actually be more settled. But I thought, out of respect to Mickey and the rest of the Hortons, I would wait a year or two. I still want to be a member of the Horton family and I think we all need some time to figure out these new relationships," Maggie explained.

"What if you get bad news?" Julie blurted out.

"Right now, we're taking it day by day. But if it turns out that I've relapsed, well, both Victor and I know a couple judges," Maggie smiled.

"Maggie, how are you so clear minded about this?" Julie asked.

"I'm not. Victor had to drag me to the doctor today. He bugged me until I called the girls. Now he's keeping me calm. We're remaining positive until we get news otherwise," Maggie said.

"Absolutely," Victor agreed from the doorway.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Julie said, hugging him.

"She's keeping the Horton name. I think she would rather be associate with your ilk than mine," Victor teased.

"You don't have to spell out Horton, unlike Kiriakis. People know how to pronounce Horton," Maggie started to make the arguments.

"Her children and grandson are Hortons. All her businesses are in the Horton name. We aren't having kids. Everyone knows her as Maggie Horton," Victor finished the arguments.

"I could go back to Simmons," Maggie said.

"You could but that would be kind of pointless," Julie said.

"I really don't mind if you keep the Horton name, sweetheart," Victor said.

"You could take it, too, honey. Victor Horton doesn't sound bad," Maggie teased.

"It's not Greek enough. We need to add some K's, I's and V's," Victor joked back, "Sweetheart, you look tired. Why don't you take a nap?"

"O.k. Are you going to run to the office for a few hours?" Maggie asked.

"Do you mind?" Victor asked.

"No. I think you would be more relaxed if you did. I'll see you later," Maggie kissed Victor.

"I love you, Maggie Horton," Victor said.

"I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your mother isn't in pain. I think she's just frustrated," Victor said into the phone.

"Are they thinking about changing her meds again?" Melissa asked, doodling on a piece of paper.

"It's a possibility. Were you coming in for the party on Saturday anyway?"

"I was planning on it. Are Doug and Julie still planning on having the party?"

"I don't know. Everything is up in the air now," Victor said.

"How are you doing?" Melissa asked.

"I'm just in a holding pattern. She makes me go to the office for a couple hours each day and home for sleep and showers. But all I want is to hold her and make her better," Victor said.

"I know the feeling. But right now, you just need to be patient. Victor, Mom gets mean and crabby when she gets sick. "

"I found that out today. I had to pull off the road on the way to the hospital to convince her to go," Victor said.

"Dad was wonderful at the home stuff but the hospital made him uncomfortable. Being one of the only Hortons not in the field of medicine wasn't easy. I think Grandma or Julie stayed overnight with Mom in the hospital more than Dad. My father loved my mother so much, but there were things he wasn't good at. This was one of them. That fact you're staying with her the majority of the time is a change for her," Melissa said.

"I took a leave of absent from work," Victor said.

"Ah. Does she know?" Melissa asked.

"No. I just go to the office and stare at the walls. I can't throw money at this. She would just resent me if I flew specialists in. But the waiting is killing me," Victor said.

"Well, she's not having much fun, either. Just be patient. Did you ask her yet?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, we're looking at summer in two years. I should thank you for forgiving me for what I did to you. The past things I've done…" Victor trailed off.

"Will remain in the past. I've watched you with Mom and Mom does much better with you than without you. Sarah grudgingly agrees. So right now you just need to wait and don't let her push you away. I fly in Thursday night so I'll see you in three days. Call me if anything changes, "Melissa said.

"I will. Bye," Victor hung up the phone. He stared at the wall again.

* * *

Julie looked up from her book as Nathan came in. She started to get up but he shook his head.

"I'm on my break and wonder if she needed anything. I'm running out for pancakes," Nathan said.

"It's like two-thirty in the afternoon and you want pancakes?" Julie asked.

"I've been here for thirty-one hours. It's breakfast time to me," Nathan shrugged as he read Maggie's chart.

"How is she?"

"Actually I shouldn't tell you," Nathan said.

"Actually, Dr. Horton, you shouldn't be reading my chart," Maggie corrected sleepily.

"Hello, Grandma," Nathan leaned over and kissed Maggie.

"Breakfast break?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Rod and Staff has a special. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Did your mom call you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, she's coming in Thursday. How are you?" Nathan asked.

"Exhausted. I keep sleeping through my visitors," Maggie said sheepishly.

"Well, you need sleep. Your I.V. needs to be change. I'll mention that to the nurse," Nathan said, on his way out.

"Where's Victor?" Julie asked.

"Work. He gets anxious if he doesn't go in for a couple hours a day. I get annoyed with him if he's here all day," Maggie explained.

"And yet you want to marry him," Julie said.

"Yeah, well, he's good in bed," Maggie said dryly.

Julie looked at Maggie, wanting to make a comment but knowing she shouldn't. Maggie's eyes sparkled with mischievous.

"I wouldn't know. We never got that far on our dates," Julie said.

"You missed out," Maggie said.

"Oh, in that case, do you think you and Doug would mind if Victor and I went out?"

"I think Victor would mind if I lend him out to you," Maggie said, laughing.

"Why are you lending me to Julie?" Victor asked, entering the room.

"I'm not. It's—" Maggie shook her head. Julie laughed.

"I'll let you visit. Bye Maggie. Victor," Julie said.

"Hi, sweetheart," Victor kissed his fiancée.

"Hi. How was work?" Maggie asked.

"Good. Melissa called. We had a good talk. How was your day?"

"I just slept all day. They keep running new i.v.s through me and no better," Maggie shrugged.

"But no worse?" Victor asked.

"The same. I feel like I'm in limbo," Maggie sighed.

"Limbo's not bad, maybe."

"Mmm. Could you take the day off tomorrow?" Maggie yawned.

"Of course. Whatever you need," Victor said.

"Whatever?" Maggie smiled.

"I'd buy the whole country of Greece for you," Victor said.

"Just hold me."

"I can do that," Victor climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Maggie.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mickey…"Maggie muttered in her sleep. Victor smiled.

"Dreaming of Mickey, huh?" Victor brushed the hair back from Maggie's face. Maggie smiled and snuggled closer to Victor.

"Well, Maggie, what do I do with you?" Mickey asked sitting on a park bench. Maggie looked surprised.

"Did I—Where are we?" Maggie asked.

"Right now, I'm a figure of your subconscious. So Victor?" Mickey asked.

"You married Bonnie Lockhart and I wasn't even dead. Victor's…" Maggie shrugged, unable to explain.

"Victor loves you and is frantic right now. Thank you for finding someone who possibly loves you as much as I did," Mickey said, hugging Maggie.

"What's going on with me? Am I going to come out of remission?" Maggie asked.

"There's a plan for you and Victor. Right now, you just need to recover," Mickey said.

"Are you upset that I agreed to marry Victor?" Maggie asked, searching Mickey's eyes.

"No, I want you to be loved and to love. You enjoy being married and Victor loves you. As part of the plan, you will need to be married," Mickey said.

"I miss you so much. Why did you leave me?" Maggie cried.

"I didn't want to, sweetheart. But right now you need to focus on getting well and Victor," Mickey said.

"I love you," Maggie said, reaching to kiss Mickey.

"I love you, too, Maggie," Mickey smiled and kissed his favorite redhead.

* * *

Maggie slowly woke up and studied Victor's face. The Greek dozed, snoring softly.

"Honey," Maggie shook Victor awake.

"What? Are you in pain?" Victor asked, panicking.

"I'm o.k. But I was thinking. Let's get married today," Maggie said.

"Maggie, it's three-sixteen in the morning. Are you serious?" Victor asked.

"Well, why not?"

Victor yawned. "Well, for one thing, you're in the hospital. Another is we don't have a marriage license."

"We could make a few calls. Between the two of us, we could get a license in three hours ," Maggie said, kissing Victor.

"Maggie, you are serious. Um, I think we should get some sleep and talk about it in the morning," Victor said.

"Victor."

Victor recognized the tone in Maggie's voice as 'the-I-have-a-mad-scheme-that-will-work-because-wild-horses-can't-keep-me-from-having-my-way' tone.

"You want to get marry tomorrow," Victor rubbed his face.

"Well, actually, today."

"I think the drugs are giving you delusions."

"My family already thinks I'm delusional for dating you," Maggie kissed Victor.

"Why today?" Victor asked.

"Because I want to be your wife. I need to know we'll face this together," Maggie said, playing with Victor's hands. Maggie kissed him again.

"You're sick and trying to seduce me into marrying you today," Victor laughed.

"Is it working?"

"How were you planning on accomplishing this task?" Victor asked, humoring Maggie.

"I'll just call Julie," Maggie said.

"Honey, it's three-thirty. I want to sleep. If you want get marry in another four hours, I'll call Hurricane Julie in," Victor said.

"O.k.," Maggie yawned, closing her eyes.

"I love you," Victor said.

"Me, too," Maggie mumbled.

* * *

Victor slowly opened his eyes. Maggie was watching him.

"You're quiet," Victor said.

"Just thinking."

"Ah, a dangerous prospect. Maggie Horton thinking," Victor teased.

"Marry me," Maggie said.

"You know I will. But honey, I don't want to put you through any more stress," Victor pointed out.

"Well, a night away with you relaxes me," Maggie said. Victor snickered.

"Among other things. Julie would have to do most of the work," Victor warned.

"She will. We'll just have to show up," Maggie promised.

"You'll have to have medical clearance. "

"I'll ask at rounds in a half-hour," Maggie responded.

"And it has to be small," Victor said.

"Just us, a judge, and two witnesses."

"You're crazy," Victor said.

"You love me."

Victor shook his head in disbelief.

"O.k. Call Julie after rounds."

"Thank you," Maggie said, kissing Victor.

* * *

Julie sat in a booth waiting for her cousin. She was looking over the menu when Jennifer slid into the booth.

"Hi. Wait until you hear the latest from Jack. He's encouraging JJ to take a year off to backpack with him around Europe. He's ten," Jennifer exclaimed.

"Europe over summer might educational. You could convince Lucas and Allie to join you, JJ and Daniel. JJ could spend time with Jack and you and Daniel could enjoy adult time," Julie said thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good compromise."

"Jack's just-" Julie was interrupted by her phone. "Hello? Hi-"

"Don't say my name. Just listen," Maggie ordered.

"O.k. You sound like a hostage taker right now," Julie said, amused.

"Are you alone?"

"No, Jen's with me."

" Don't tell her I'm on the phone. Do you have paper and pencil?"

"Wait a second," Julie said as Jennifer dig out a pad and pencil from her purse.

"I need you and Doug to meet me at the Salem Inn at four," Maggie said.

"Why?"

"But first go to my house and grab a dark suit and tie for Victor. My white dresses should be in my closet-" Maggie started to say.

"Are you-" Julie's eyes widen.

"Yes, we're getting married but you can't say anything to anyone but Doug. Julie, you need to keep your mouth shut about this, o.k.?"

"O.k."

"Julie," Maggie warned.

"I'll keep my mouth shut. What else to you need me to do?"

"I would like white roses…" Maggie started to list off things.

Julie listened and jotted notes.

"Is that all?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Remember tell no one."

"Fine. I'll meet you at the hotel," Julie said.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm to tell no one," Julie said.

"Julie, you've never been able to keep a good secret. Now tell me," Jennifer said.

"I can't. She would absolutely kill me," Julie said.

"She? Was that Maggie?"

"I need to go. Bye, Jen." Julie put some money on the table and left.

Jennifer noticed the notepad on the table.

"Let's see what notes she took," Jennifer murmured, as she ran the pencil over the indentions.

**Salem Inn 4 p.m. White dresses. Dark suit, white shirt. White roses.**

_Why would Maggie be at the Salem Inn? She's still in the hospital. Unless…_ Jennifer's eyes bulged. _Oh my God, she's eloping with Victor!_

Jennifer put money on the table and ran out of the pub.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your phone's ringing," Maggie said as Julie did her hair.

"Yes, it's Jennifer," Julie checked her caller-id.

"You didn't tell her, right?"

"I swear I didn't. I don't know why she's calling."

"Well, answer it," Maggie said.

"I'll put it on speaker. Hello?"

"Julie, is Aunt Maggie marrying Victor today?" Jennifer asked, bluntly.

Julie looked at Maggie, her eyebrows raised.

"Maggie, are you marrying Victor?" Julie asked.

"If I don't get a better offer," Maggie smiled.

"Aunt Maggie-"

"Jen, I'll tell you later. Love you." Maggie turned off her and Julie's phones.

"Why don't you want people to know?" Julie asked as they made their way down to the hotel's garden.

Maggie sighed. "Look, I'm happy to be marrying Victor but this isn't the best situation. Once I'm in remission again, we'll have a reception or something."

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's easy for you to get swept up in romance of it all, the hospital bedside wedding aspect. But Julie, we planned on getting married in Greece two years from now. We are going back to the hospital after the wedding night. Of which I had to sign out AMA to get. I don't pretend I have the full support of the Horton family. Victor's scared I'm dying. It's not exactly a happy occasion," Maggie said.

"Maggie, I'm sorry," Julie said.

"I love him and I'm asking him to take care of me if I'm sick. It's not fair of me," Maggie said, choking up.

"He loves you," Julie said. Maggie smiled sadly and nodded.

"Girls, are you ready?" Doug asked.

"Yes, we're coming right out," Maggie said, drying her tears.

"You look beautiful, Maggie," Doug kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Maggie said, turning to Victor. "Well, Kiriakis, shall we?"

Victor smiled. "I've never love you more, Horton."

"Thank you. I love you," Maggie kissed Victor, "Just one thing. Are you sure you're not married to anyone else?"

Victor laughed. "We are legally able to get married. Judge O'Hare is really a judge, in good standing, and the license is real."

Maggie grinned at Victor. "Just checking."

"Is that usually a problem?" Judge O'Hare asked.

"Someone never had a legal marriage that hasn't been annulled," Julie snickered.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked softly.

"Maggie Horton, I've never been surer of anything in my life," Victor promised.

"No going back," Maggie said.

"No going back."

Maggie nodded. Victor squeezed her hand.

"Let's begin. Dearly beloved, we gather here to join Margaret and Victor in wedded bliss. If anyone can show reason to object, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Judge O'Hare said.

"I'm happy we didn't invite my family now," Maggie chuckled. Victor merely grinned at her.

"Do you, Margaret Elizabeth, take Victor Iapetus, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Maggie's voice was quiet but strong in the garden

"Do you Victor Iapetus, take Margaret Elizabeth, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Victor whispered, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Margaret, repeat after me. As a token of my love and commitment, I give you this ring."

"As a token of my love and commitment, I give you this ring." Maggie slipped the ring on Victor's finger with shaky hands. Victor smiled at her.

"Victor, repeat after me. As a token of my love and commitment, I give you this ring."

"As a token of my love and commitment, I give you this ring." Victor took a deep breath and slipped the ring on Maggie's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Judge O'Hare said. Victor and Maggie laughed and kissed.

"Now that's a kiss," Julie smirked.

"I still need you to sign the license," Judge O'Hare reminded the kissing couple.

"Right," Maggie said, taking the pen and scribbling her name. Victor followed suit.

"And now witnesses," The judge handed the document to Doug and Julie, who signed.

"You'll file the license today, right?" Maggie double-checked.

"As soon as I leave here. Congratulations," Judge O'Hare shook Victor's hand. "Maggie, will I see you at Tuesday's meeting?"

"Probably not, Charlie. I need to go back to the hospital. But if I need anything, I'll call George."

"O.k. We're worried about you. You'll be in our prayers."

"Thank you," Maggie kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Maggie, just how do you know Judge O'Hare?" Julie asked.

"He's a friend of Bill's."

"I thought you meant Bill Horton," Victor said.

Maggie shrugged. "I know a lot of people through AA but I can't reveal how I know them. But this one came in handy today." She kissed Victor.

"So can Doug and I buy you two dinner?" Julie asked.

"Actually, I think I want to just go home. I would rather spend time in my own house than a hotel room or restaurant," Maggie said.

"Well, then do you two want to use the suite I got for tonight?" Victor asked.

"Sure, we would love to. Congratulations, you two," Doug said, kissing Maggie's cheek and shaking Victor's hand.

"Thank you so much, Julie," Maggie said.

"Anytime. Should I tell people?"

"You can. But our phones will be off all night."

"O.k. Bye, you two. I love you, Maggie," Julie hugged Maggie.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Victor looked at his wife.

"Should we go home?"

"Sounds good," Maggie smiled.

"Victor, put me down. Think of your back," Maggie laughed as Victor carried her into the house.

"I needed to carry my bride over the threshold," Victor smiled.

"I love you," Maggie said, kissing him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Victor asked.

"Maybe later. Right now, I would like to take my husband to bed," Maggie said.

"Are you sure you're up to that?"

"Let's see what trouble we can get into," Maggie kissed him.

"I love you," Victor said.

"I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Nathan?" Sarah stared at the empty room.

"Yeah, Aunt Sarah?"

"Where's my mom?"

"I have no idea. She should be here," Nathan said.

"I know. Could we find her?"

"That would be a good idea," Nathan said.

"We should talk to the nurse," Sarah said.

"What do you mean, she signed out AMA? Did she say anything?" Sarah asked.

"That she would be back tomorrow morning. Dr. Terable agreed to it. So I assume that her family knew," Maxine said.

"I wonder if Victor or Julie knows…" Sarah muttered.

"Why don't you call her?" Maxine suggested.

"I think I will."

* * *

"Darling, your phone's ringing," Victor said, in between kisses.

"I don't hear it," Maggie said.

"O.k." Victor kissed his wife.

The house phone rang.

"Damnit," Maggie growled as she grabbed the phone," What?"

"Mom? Where are you? I'm at the hospital, and you're not," Sarah asked.

"Sarah! You're in Salem!" Maggie cried.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I'm home. You didn't talk to Julie?"

"No. I flew fourteen hours here and came straight to the hospital to see my sick mother, who's not here," Sarah said, testily.

Maggie looked guiltily at Victor, who groaned.

"We'll meet at here in two hours. Call your sister and cousins. I'll call Julie and Doug and your aunts and uncles. Sarah, I'm sorry," Maggie said.

"Mom, are you o.k.? You're making me nervous," Sarah said.

"Sarah, Victor and I-" Maggie swallowed.

"Mom, you got married, didn't you?" Sarah sighed. Nathan looked shocked. Sarah held a finger to silence his questions.

"I'm so sorry." Maggie started to cry. Victor took her in his arms and began to rub her back.

"Mom, I'm not mad. And you need to calm down. Is Victor there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, he's right here." Maggie handed Victor the phone.

"Hello?" Victor said.

"Hey. Mom needs to calm down, now. The family can deal. But Victor, I'm concerned about her making herself sicker over this. She can't be stressed. I think if she takes a shot and bath, she will feel better," Sarah said.

"I agree. We'll do that. I'll call later," Victor said.

"O.k. Congrats. But I'm not calling you dad," Sarah teased.

"Fair enough. Do you want to talk to her again?"

"Yeah."

"Mom—hey, Victor's going to give you a shot and then I want you to sleep. I'll talk to you later. I love you," Sarah said.

"I love you. I'm sorry," Maggie said.

"Mom, don't worry. I know your doctor agreed to it, so I want you to enjoy tonight," Sarah said.

"O.k. I'll talk to you later. Bye Sarah," Maggie said.

* * *

"So Grandma got married and didn't tell anyone?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm sure she told someone," Sarah said. Just her phone rang.

"Hi. I heard you were looking for your mom. She and Victor got married, tonight and I think they went to the Salem Inn," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, I just talked to her. She's spending the night at home with Victor. I guess they agreed to go back to the hospital tomorrow morning," Sarah said.

"Are you o.k. with this?" Jennifer asked.

"We've discussed Mom marrying Victor this summer. I wondered why they didn't wait…" Sarah said.

"Maggie must be scared. Do you know she hasn't been improving?"

"I know. Mom's not the only one scared," Sarah said.

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you o.k.?" Victor asked after he gave Maggie her shot.

"I'm just tired. Nervous about what the family is going to say tomorrow," Maggie sighed.

"We'll deal with tomorrow later. But right now, I just want you to relax," Victor kissed Maggie.

"Mmm…it's our wedding night. Do you want to consummate our marriage?" Maggie asked.

"I would love to but you're drugged. I don't think you can consent if you wanted to," Victor laughed.

"Victor…"Maggie pouted.

"It will keep. Right now, just close your eyes and relax," Victor said as Maggie snuggled into his chest.

"I still want sex," Maggie mumbled.

"Honey, we'll have sex later. I still love you. I still want you. But right now you're sick and I think it would be better if you rest," Victor kissed Maggie's forehead.

"Do you regret…" Maggie's eyes filled with tears.

"Maggie Horton, I will never regret one single minute of loving you. We just need to get you better. Just sleep," Victor said, rubbing Maggie's back.

"Mmmm…" Maggie closed her eyes.

"I love you, Horton. "

"Love you, Kiriakis."


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie nuzzled Victor's neck. Victor smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Horton," Victor said.

"Good morning, Mr. Kiriakis. I feel better today," Maggie said, kissing him.

"I appreciate that but honey, I planned a brunch for us in three hours," Victor said.

"Three hours? We could work with that. Please…" Maggie said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Victor said.

"Victor, I'm fine," Maggie lied.

"Maggie…" Victor looked at his bride.

"Please…" Maggie begged, a tear escaping her eye.

"I'm not leaving you. Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean our marriage isn't valid. I'm here for the long haul, Horton. I need you. So I'm saying no, for now," Victor said.

"Damn it! Well, there's no point in lying in bed anymore, is there?" Maggie threw the covers off her and got out of bed.

"Maggie…"

"What?" Maggie snapped as she turned around. Suddenly she lost her balance and sat down.

Victor just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Maggie bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Come here. I love you. We need to get you better. I'm so scared of losing you," Victor whispered. Maggie sighed.

"Victor, do you regret marrying me?" Maggie said, remaining just out of Victor's reach.

"Maggie…" Victor scoffed.

"We didn't think this through and people will say you married me just because…" Maggie couldn't say the words.

"…you might be become more disabled or you're dying. Well, there is that. We did get married really fast because you are sick. Almost the opposite of a shotgun wedding. But what most people don't know is we would be married in eighteen months anyway. I don't regret marrying you. I don't regret loving you," Victor said.

"I'm sorry. I know that you're right but…" Maggie shrugged.

"That has always been the easy thing between us, has it? We could just shut everything else out when it came to sex," Victor said.

"Yeah. I just wanted something good right now," Maggie said.

Victor trailed his fingers down Maggie's back. Maggie sighed.

"You need to tell me if I'm hurting you," Victor said.

"O.k., I will," Maggie said.

"Maggie…." Victor said sternly.

"I will," Maggie kissed Victor.

"We have an hour."

"You're good at time-management," Maggie smirked.

"You're a bad influence," Victor said. Maggie just kissed her husband.

* * *

"You're late to your own brunch," Julie observed as Maggie and Victor came in ten minutes late.

"We got into a fight," Maggie said.

"The day after the wedding? That doesn't bode well for the marriage," Melanie said.

"Great. You can get an annulment," Sarah said.

Victor burst out laughing.

"Victor…" Maggie warned. Victor tried to compose himself.

"I take it you also made up," Julie said as Melanie and Sarah cringed.

"It's fine. Just a lovers' tiff," Maggie said. Victor smiled and put his arm around his wife.

"Congratulations, I heard is in order," Bo said.

"Thanks. Ciara, I know you were hoping to be in the wedding. I'm sorry to disappoint you," Maggie said.

"That's o.k. But what do I call you now? When you were married to Uncle Mickey, you were Aunt Maggie. Now that you're married to Grandpa Victor, do I call you Grandma Maggie?" Ciara asked.

Julie snickered.

"Let me think about it and get back to you. Julie, if anyone who shouldn't be laughing, it should be you," Maggie said pointedly.

"Sorry. Are you o.k.?" Julie asked.

"I get readmitted at two this afternoon. Then we'll see if the drugs work or I might need surgery. We'll see," Maggie said, taking a deep breath. Victor kissed her forehead. Maggie leaned into his body.

"Mom, Melissa called and she will be here this afternoon. How are you feeling? Do you need me to pack anything for you? " Sarah asked.

" My bag's in the car. I'm dealing. I'm anxious to start treatment again. But I'm very happy to be married," Maggie smiled at Victor.

"Victor, I'm happy for you and Mom," Sarah said.

"Thank you, Sarah. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Or anyone. Maggie just woke up and proposed to me one day," Victor winked.

"Victor…" Maggie said, sternly.

"I'm sorry. "

"Well, should we start to eat?" Julie asked brightly.

* * *

"You're not eating," Melanie observed.

"I'm not hungry," Maggie said.

"Honey, you need to eat," Julie said.

"This food's better than hospital food," Nathan said.

"Look, I'm just not hungry, o.k.?" Maggie said. Victor leaned over and whispered something about the morning activities in her ear. Maggie looked at him, and Victor stared back.

"Horton," Victor said, not backing down.

"Fine. But you can't use that against me, ever again," Maggie said.

"If you keep eating, I won't have to," Victor said.

"Do you ever wonder what goes on behind closed doors in your father's relationship?" Melanie asked Phillip.

"No. I really don't want to know. Dad's happy, Maggie's happy, I'm happy for them. I don't want to know details," Phillip said.

"Details would scar you," Julie said.

"Hey, we're in the room. Could you wait to talk about us until we leave?" Maggie asked.

"Fine," Julie said.

The brunch quieted down after that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Call us if you need anything," Julie said as she kissed Maggie good-bye.

"I will. I think it will be just testing today. But I still need to settle back in," Maggie said.

"Mom, I'll come back this afternoon. Melissa's flight comes in at four so we'll swing by around five," Sarah said.

"O.k. Sarah, thank you," Maggie said.

"I love you, Mom. Victor, I…tolerate you," Sarah said.

"I like you, too." Victor hugged his new stepdaughter.

"Maggie, I'll come to see you after my shift," Melanie said.

"Actually, honey, we have that doctor's appointment," Phillip reminded his wife.

"Right. We're finding out the sex of the baby today," Melanie smiled.

"You'll just have to see me afterwards and tell me the good news. I know Papa Vic wants another grandson," Maggie said.

"I would be happy either way. Ciara would have fun with a baby girl. I just want a Greek name," Victor said.

"We know," Melanie and Phillip said in unison as Maggie laughed.

"Should we go?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, everyone. We'll try to do something more formal later," Victor said.

"Bye." Maggie smiled sadly.

"Do you have everything you need, Horton?" Victor asked.

"I have you, don't I?" Maggie said.

"Always. Do you want to go home?" Victor asked.

"Honey, I do but we don't have time. I need to go to the hospital," Maggie said.

"Remember, 11 years or more," Victor whispered as he helped Maggie into the car.

"I know," Maggie said, kissing Victor tenderly. Victor sighed.

"Hell of a honeymoon."

"I'm sorry," Maggie said, guiltily.

"I don't blame you. I just would prefer to be on a private beach with you than taking you to the hospital," Victor said as he started the car.

"Victor…" Maggie smiled as Victor kissed her.

"What? Can't I kiss my wife?"

"My wife. I'm your wife. I'm Mrs. Kiriakis," Maggie said.

"Technically, you're not. You had Charlie filed paperwork so you kept the Horton name," Victor reminded her.

"Do you mind?" Maggie asked.

Victor looked at Maggie. "Well, that's one part of being married. But there are other parts, which I enjoy more."

"I think I know what you mean," Maggie placed her hand on Victor's leg.

"I love your cooking, honey," Victor said with a straight face.

"You think now's the time to joke around?" Maggie asked as he helped her out of the car.

"I love you. And no matter what happens, I'll always love you, Margaret Elizabeth Horton," Victor pulled Maggie up to standing," Do you need a wheelchair?"

"I can walk with help….maybe you can grab my bag."

* * *

When Maggie got to admitting, she found that she had labs ordered. Rolling her eyes, Maggie and went to the lab.

"Maggie, it's just a blood test," Victor said, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I hate needles." Maggie snuggled into Victor's shoulder.

"I know." Victor kissed Maggie's forehead.

"Well, don't you look cozy?" Kate said. Victor winced at Kate's voice.

"Margaret, it's always good to see you," Stefano said.

"Thank you. Why are you here?" Maggie asked.

"I need to get my blood sugar tested. It's a pain to be diabetic."

"I can sympathize," Maggie said.

"Have you heard that Phillip and Melanie find out the sex today?" Kate said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping for a girl. Victor has lists of Greek names," Maggie said.

"I like Sophia. Or Margaret, since you're not using Margaret Kiriakis, anyway," Victor said.

"Not this again. Victor…." Maggie said.

"I'll stop," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"So when is the wedding?" Kate said.

Victor and Maggie looked at each other and laughed.

"We got married yesterday. She just kidnapped me and married me," Victor winked.

"Victor, stop telling people that," Maggie said.

"That's fast. What, did you find out Maggie was dying?" Kate asked.

Maggie, Victor and Stefano winced. Maggie took a deep breath.

"Honey, if you hurt Kate, you'll go to jail. Then I'll be pissed. Kate, I'm having a relapse. I'm not dying."

"We're all thinking the same thing. The only reason Victor married Maggie was because he felt sorry for the dying widow. I mean, why else the quickie wedding?" Kate asked.

Maggie and Victor stiffened.

"Maybe we decided to adopt a child. Maybe it was a shotgun wedding," Maggie shot back.

"If you weren't post-menopausal, we would be in serious trouble with that," Victor murmured under his breath. Maggie chuckled at the thought.

"Katherine, it's clearly none of our business. Apparently Margaret has horrible taste in men," Stefano said.

"Well, I haven't dated you yet," Maggie smiled.

"We could have a torrid affair this summer," Stefano suggested.

Kate and Victor both glowered at the thought.

"Yeah, my family's pissed off enough at me about Victor. I don't want to start down the road with you. Although having season tickets to the opera would be nice," Maggie said.

"Maggie, I'll buy you the whole opera company if you stop flirting with Stefano. Please," Victor pouted.

"Victor…" Maggie laughed at her husband's expression.

"Margaret, we should have lunch. I would love to have such a charming lunch partner," Stefano said.

"Maggie, no." Victor vetoed that idea.

"We could discuss the new Alice Horton hospital wing," Maggie said.

"You do realize what culture Italy has, it stole from the Greeks," Victor said.

"That was a low blow, Kiriakis," Stefano said, "Besides, we just improved whatever culture we took."

"It was fine when you stole it," Victor retorted.

"Would you like me to stop flirting with Stefano, sweetheart?" Maggie asked, reaching over to stroke Victor's hair.

"Yes. My Maggie," Victor whispered before kissing his wife lightly.

"Your Maggie," Maggie agreed, settling in for the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom," Melissa said, kissing Maggie's cheek.

"Hi. Ignore Victor. He's all growly," Maggie said.

"I am not. You were flirting with Stefano DiMera. He's a very dangerous man," Victor said.

Two identical incredulous looks were given.

"Do you have a scale of evilness? Like when you took Claire from Shawn is outranked by when Ernesto Toscano dropped Hope into a vat of acid versus Stefano kidnapping, well, everyone at one point or another outranks Vivian kidnapping Nicholas? I mean, is there an actual scale?" Maggie asked.

"Not to mention you did kill my best friend at one point, " Melissa added.

"Fine. I'm evil. But you did married me," Victor said.

"Temporary insanity," Maggie grinned.

"Maggie…"

"Only for your money…"

"Maggie…."

"You'll care for me when I'm an invalid," Maggie said.

"Wife!"

"Sorry, honey. The pain meds are making woozy," Maggie said.

"Let me see the ring and then I should go and let you get some sleep….wow! That's actually understated." Melissa was surprised.

"Your mother picked the ivy design. She didn't want anything to get snag while she was working," Victor smiled.

"You did good, although it's smaller that what I thought it would be," Melissa said.

"Lissa, it's four carats of rubies and diamonds. It's fine," Maggie said, laughing.

"Oh…"

"I didn't want anything flashy. And ivy's a symbol of fidelity and love. Victor did a good job," Maggie said.

"Thank you, Horton. Are you sleepy?" Victor asked.

"I'm fine. But you should go home to shower and sleep," Maggie said.

"I'm fine. I don't want to leave you," Victor said.

"Kiriakis, go home and shower at least. Then come back and eat dinner with me," Maggie said.

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you, too," Maggie said. Victor kissed Maggie.

"Bye, Horton."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"So you kept Dad's last name?" Melissa asked, surprised. Maggie laughed.

"Everyone's so shocked by that. Honey, I've been Maggie Horton in some form for over thirty years. It would be a legal paperwork nightmare to change everything over. Victor doesn't care, so yeah, I'm still Maggie Horton."

"Were you flirting with Stefano?" Melissa asked.

Maggie's eyes sparkled. "It's so easy to get Victor's goat sometimes. And Kate was…"

"Kate was what?" Melanie asked as she entered the room.

"Hello, sweetie. How was the doctor's appointment?" Maggie asked.

"Fine. Zoe Margaret's doing good. What did Kate do?" Melanie demanded.

"Oh, she mentioned Victor might've just married me because…wait Zoe Margaret?" Maggie asked.

"Well, yeah, she's going to be named after her grandma, obviously," Melanie said.

"Oh!" Maggie blinked back tears. Melanie and Melissa smiled.

"But seriously what did Kate do?" Melanie asked.

"Ah, she might've mentioned that the only reason Victor married me was my upcoming untimely death," Maggie said.

"I'll kill her," Melanie simply said.

"Honey…"

"Melanie, don't be ridiculous. Victor has people for that," Melissa said.

"Sweetheart…"

"I'm sure Victor already has people on it. Maybe she's in the sarcophagus already," Melanie said.

"O.k. Enough!" Maggie said sharply.

"Mom, she's…"

"….a horrible person, yes. But she's also Phillip's mother, which means she's Zoe's grandmother."

Melanie shook her head.

"Mel…" Maggie said.

"Yes?" Both Melissa and Melanie answered.

Maggie blinked and shook her head. "It's not like she said anything we didn't know. We did push up getting married because I got sick. It's just hard to hear."

"Mom, you are going to be fine, right?" Melissa said.

"Yes, of course." Maggie nodded.

"Because I really don't want to deal with Victor and Sarah. And, you know, Julie's going to be a mess…" Melissa blinked back tears.

"Oh honey…"

"And I don't know how to make coffee as good as you do….."

"Melanie, could you give me a moment with Melissa?" Maggie asked.

"Sure."

"Honey, I love you, you know that?" Maggie asked, as she held her daughter tight.

"Yeah."

"So I'm going to tell you a secret. When I first relapsed, before I married Victor, I had a dream about your Dad."

"Dad?" Melissa asked.

"Apparently, there's a plan that requires me to be married to Victor. I had a dream where your Dad told me to marry Victor. That I needed to love and be loved. And, honey, I don't believe I'd married Victor just to widow him in six months. I need to believe I'm going to be around for a while," Maggie said.

"Dad talks to you in dreams?" Melissa sniffled.

"Sometimes. Sometimes Alice will bake with me in dreams and I wake up, craving sweets. It's a comfort," Maggie said.

Melissa was quiet, thinking. Maggie calmly stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you show me how to make coffee?"

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah, baby. As soon as I get out of here, I'll show you how to make coffee."

Melissa smiled through her tears and closed her eyes. Maggie kissed her daughter's head and shook her head when Melanie popped her head back in.

"I'll come back," Melanie said.

"Thanks, honey."


End file.
